


You're my safe place

by alyxxdrina



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxxdrina/pseuds/alyxxdrina
Summary: Sunwoo had to hide his whole life, afraid of what people would say, afraid that he would disappoint his parents, afraid that he would be judged...Enters Choi Chanhee, the pretty president of the student's council. And maybe Sunwoo isn't as scared anymore...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	You're my safe place

**Author's Note:**

> hiii  
> This is my first work on ao3. It's probably not perfect and there's probably some errors but I really hope that you will enjoy it !
> 
> TW : the f slur is mentioned once in the story

"Hey Sunwoo, pass me the ball !" said Eric, crazily waving his hand.

Sunwoo got ready to kick the ball in the direction of his teammate but as soon as his foot got in touch with the ball, the latter burst. Sunwoo jumped, startled by the sudden burst of their ball. Eric joined him, just as confused as he was. 

"Man those balls suck." he complained.

Their coach, alerted by the sudden pop joined them too and smiled apologetically at them. 

"Sadly these are the only one we have, our equipment isn't really advanced." 

Sunwoo and Eric nodded knowingly. Their balls had literal holes in them, they only had two cones, one whose half was missing and their goal had red hands since they had no gloves. Eric sighed and left to drink water. Sunwoo observed his other teammates, none of them were really excited at the idea of practicing. 

The brown haired boy had just been chosen as their football captain, he had to do something. Anything. 

And that's why, one hour later, he was standing in front of the student council room. To say that sunwoo was stressed was an understatement. He felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest. With some last encouragement words, the young man finally knocked on the door. 

"Come in." said a melodious voice that Sunwoo recognized as Chanhee's, the president of the council.

He cleared his throat and finally entered the room. It was a simple room with only a table, five chairs and a white board on a wall. Chanhee was sitting in the farest chair in the room, reading some papers. When he heard the door open, he slightly lifted his head and smiled at the brown haired man and holy shit, Sunwoo probably saw the prettiest human on earth at this moment. Now don't get him wrong it's not like he never knew that Choi Chanhee was pretty (he was literally so popular) but Sunwoo never really had the chance to see him so close. He was one grade bellow chanhee's and he spent most of his time studying and practicing. He never really had the chance to meet the president of the student council and hear his angelic voice. 

"So... what is the reason of your coming ?" the pink haired man suddenly asked.

Sunwoo realized that he had been staring ar the man in front of him until now. His cheeks flushed and he looked at his feet to avoid the feeling of embarrassment that was submerging him. 

"I-I'm" he cleared his throat, he needed to sound confident if he didn't want to bring more shame to the already taint reputation of his team. "Im Kim Sunwoo, I'm the captain of the football team..." 

"I know" Chanhee said, a smile on his lips. 

Sunwoo couldn't help but blush at this sentence. "Oh" 

"Uhm anyways. I realized that the equipment for the football team was all old and used and... We cannot really practice with this kind of equipment. So..." 

"So you're here to ask the establishment for new football equipment." Chanhee finished his request. 

Sunwoo looked at his feet again, suddenly loosing his confidence. Not gonna lie Chanhee was so pretty that he was kinda intimidating. 

"I would have loved to help you Sunwoo..." 

Oh God his name coming from the pink haired man's mouth sounded like melody in his ears. 

"But actually if the football team doesn't have usable equipment is because it never won a match. It's been 10 years since it was installed and at first the high school invested a lot of money on them, hoping that they would bring more glory to the school, but they quickly realized that the team... I'm really sorry... Sucked. So we stopped funding the team and used the school fund for other activities and clubs. That's why I can't help you, even though I really wish I could !" 

Sunwoo had heard the story of this club before choosing it, but he never knew that the last teams were that bad. The young man looked at Chanhee. The latter looked at him with apologetic eyes and a genuine smile and Sunwoo couldn't help but wanting to prove that he... No. That its team was not like the last ones. 

"What if my team won a match ?" he asked out of the blue. 

"Uh ?" 

"If we win a match, will we get new equipment ?" 

"Of course" Chanhee said but to him it was just empty words. It would be a miracle if the football team of their high school suddenly won a match. 

"Then let me win a match for you." Sunwoo suddenly said, looking dead serious. 

Chanhee blushed furiously at his words. It sounded like something someone would say to his boyfriend, not to the president of the student council. 

Sunwoo suddenly realised what he had just said and his confidence left him. 

Cheeks red from embarrassment he replied, "I mean my team and I will win a match to prove that we're good." 

Chanhee smiled softly at the younger man and held out his hand to him, "It's a deal then" 

Sunwoo grabbed his hand and shook it, not without noticing how soft it was and how he would love to hold Chanhee's hand everyday. But he shook this thought away and only smiled at the other, turning his back to leave the room. 

"See you next week" 

And both of them couldn't wait to be next week. 

\--- 

Sunwoo was stretching next to Eric, his eyes unintentionally searching for the pink haired boy that was occupying his thoughts for the last week. 

"Who are you searching for ?" Eric asked him, noticing that his friend seemed to be searching for someone. 

"No one" Sunwoo lied automatically. 

But Eric saw through his lie, "Oooh is your girlfriend coming to the match ?" 

Sunwoo stiffed at the term "girlfriend". Everyone would always ask him if he had a girlfriend, if there was by any chance any pretty girl in his class, if any one of the cute girls that just passed in front of them had caught his eyes... And maybe whenever people would ask those kind of questions, Sunwoo wished that they would ask if he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, if there was any pretty boy in his class instead of pretty girl or if the cute boy that just passed in front of them was his type... But like always he just ignored his friend's remark and said nothing. 

Their coach called them and all the members of the football team gathered around him. 

"We've spent the last week training like crazy. I know that we didn't practice in the best conditions but I strongly believe that as long as you do your best everything would turn on okay." 

Sunwoo smiled at the coach words. That's true that it was nothing more than a friendly competition between two schools but Sunwoo always considered each match as important as if they were in a real competition. 

"Just do your best and don't injure yourself." he completed and they all cheered. 

As the match was about to begin, they took their place in the field. Sunwoo stepped forward to shake hands with the captain of the other team and caught a glimpse of Chanhee's pink hair in the public. He slightly smiled at him, his heart skipping a beat when the other smiled back. But it was no time to lose focus. he had to concentrate on today's game, to prove Chanhee that he and his team were good. It was no longer about equipment only, Sunwoo kinda wanted to impress the pretty boy. 

The two team captain shook hands and the match started. 

3:2 ; the final whistle declared the end of the match. Sunwoo was a sweating mess and couldn't feel his legs anymore, but he had the brightest smile on his face. His team won. 

The brown haired man looked in the public and locked eyes with Chanhee. The latter couldn't help but return his smile. Sunwoo was really cute like that and honestly, even though the pink haired man hated sports related events, he didn't really mind if he could see the younger boy smile like that after every match. 

Sunwoo was suddenly thrown into the air by his teammates. 

"What-what the fuck are you doing ? S-Stop !" but he wasn't really intimidating, laughing like that. 

"You becoming the captain of this team was the best thing to ever happen to it !" said his coach genuinely after they had pose Sunwoo on the ground, and the latter felt proud hearing this. 

"We should celebrate !" screamed one of the members. 

"Yeah !" the others screamed.

Honestly Sunwoo was tired and the only thing he wanted was to go to sleep, but he knew that his teammates would want him to come with them, he couldn't say no. After all, he scored two out of the three goals. 

People were starting to leave. Sunwoo couldn't help but wonder if Chanhee already had left too, without saying goodbye to him. At this thought, Sunwoo felt like a pang to his chest. He really hoped that the pink haired man was still there. 

"You're coming sunwoo ?" asked Eric who was going to the showers with the other members. 

Just as he was about to follow his friend, he finally saw Chanhee, who was looking at him with a sincere smile on his face. 

"I'll come in a few minutes" and just like that he ran to the pretty boy who seemed to be waiting for him. 

When he was in front of the older boy, Sunwoo remarked how pretty he looked today. Not that he didn't look pretty everyday, but he was just especially pretty today. 

"Hi" he started the conversation, not knowing what else to say. 

Chanhee let out a little laugh that Sunwoo thought it was probably how angels sounded when they laugh, "Hey, it was a pretty good match." 

Sunwoo blushed slightly. 

"I can't believe you actually won, you're probably the most skillful footballer this school have ever known." 

The compliment made Sunwoo feel giddy. Everyone always has praised him on his football's skills but coming from Chanhee it sounded just so genuine that it made Sunwoo blush even more.

"Thanks..." 

Chanhee only smiled at him, "Well a deal is a deal, I'll talk to the school head about the new equipment." 

It was sunwoo's purpose at first when he had went to the student's council room, but honestly even if they didn't have the new equipment after winning this match, for Sunwoo it would have still be a success because he just have shown Chanhee what he was really capable of and (hopefully) impressed him. 

"You know" Chanhee said and Sunwoo looked at him with curiosity, "I never go to those kind of events, not really a fan of sports. But for you honestly I don't mind. You're really cute." 

At the sudden flirtatious comment from the pink haired boy, Sunwoo literally frozed, probably looking like a red tomato right now. 

"I'm... Uh..." he didn't know how to respond to that. He really wasn't as confident as Chanhee, especially when the latter was the most beautiful human he had even seen. 

Chanhee giggled at Sunwoo's shyness. Sunwoo found his giggle cute. He wanted to hear it more. 

"Guess we'll see each other more from now on. Call me." and just like that, he winked at him and planted a kiss on the younger boy's cheek, giving him a little piece of paper. 

Putting a hand on his cheek, still not processing what had just happened, Sunwoo opened the little paper and found Chanhee's number on it. His heart was literally beating so hard that everyone around him could probably hear it. Sunwoo couldn't believe that Chanhee just had called him cute, gave him his number and kissed his cheek. It seemed like a dream. 

But as he was feeling the paper between his fingers he knew that it wasn't a dream. Eo with the biggest smile on his face, he delicately put the number in his pocket and joined his members in the showers. 

\--- 

They spent the next days texting each other everyday, smiling like fools whenever they would receive a message from the other. Those daily texts led to meetings in the high school halls. And those meetings let to friendly hangout. Both were pretty much smitten for the other, but none of them made a move, just appreciating to be able to spend time with the other. Until one day... 

"Go on a date with me" blurted suddenly Sunwoo while they were sitting in the library, Chanhee doing his homework and Sunwoo discreetly (he was not) admiring how pretty his side profile looked. 

Realizing what he had just said, the brown haired boy blushed furiously while Chanhee seemed shocked by the sudden proposition of his friend. But his surprised face was quickly replaced with a bright smile which Sunwoo thought was probably brighter than the sun. 

"I would love to go on a date with you sunwoo." 

The latter couldn't believe what the other had just said. Did Choi Chanhee, the president of the student council, the prettiest boy ever, just accepted to go out with him ? 

"R-Really ?" 

Chanhee giggled and happily nodded, founding Sunwoo's reaction very cute. 

"Oh my god !" Sunwoo said with the biggest smile ever, "Are you free tomorrow ?" 

"I think so..." 

Sunwoo suddenly stood up from his chair, Chanhee looking at him with curiosity. 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, I'll text you the details later !" 

And just like that, the younger boy was gone. Chanhee let out a laugh, he really couldn't wait to be tomorrow... 

The next day, at 5pm, Sunwoo knocked on Chanhee's door, his hands literally shaking with nervousness. Chanhee opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever, and Sunwoo couldn't help but smile when he saw the pink haired boy. 

"So, where are we going soccer boy ?" asked Chanhee after closing the door behind him, smiling back at Sunwoo. 

The latter blushed at the nickname and held out his hand to Chanhee. He took it with a soft giggle and Sunwoo wanted nothing more than to make him laugh all day. 

"You'll see..." 

And they left, walking in the streets holding hands. Sunwoo was kinda stressed. He really wanted to make their first date special and hoped that what he had prepared would not disappoint the older. But seeing the latter smiling and happily telling him a story about how his cat one opened the drawer where cat food was stored and ate half of the bag, Sunwoo found himself relaxing, just enjoying having the chance to spend time with Chanhee. 

After a 10 minutes walk, with a little break because Chanhee had seen a cute dog and wanted to pet him, they finally arrived at Sunwoo's spot. It was nothing special honestly. The brown haired boy had token Chanhee to the lake where he would spend most of his time when he was a kid. The area was still well maintained and made a cute romantic spot. There were also not a lot of people there and the air was nice. 

"This is where I would spend most of my time when I was a kid. I kinda wanted to take you somewhere special to me." he shyly explained. 

Chanhee melted at Sunwoo's words. He had dated numerous boys before but none of them ever did something so sweet. 

"That's so cute Sunwoo. And the place is beautiful. Thank you for taking me there." he said genuinely.

Sunwoo smiled at him and invited the older boy to sit in the grass next to him, which Chanhee did immediately. The two boys then spent the day talking, laughing and gradually falling more and more in love with each other. 

After leaving the lake, they went to a simple noodle restaurant to have dinner and then ate ice cream while strolling down the streets, admiring the night lights. Without any of the two of them noticing, time flew and it was already nearly 10pm. Sunwoo reluctantly escorted Chanhee home. He wanted this night to never end. And he knew Chanhee felt the same with how unwilling he was to go back home. 

"You should enter your house now." said sunwoo without really meaning it.

Chanhee sighed, "I should..." 

They looked at each other in the eyes. They were really close, just one step and their lips would touch. 

"Thank you for today." said Chanhee.

Sunwoo smiled and was about to answer when the older boy suddenly took one step. Before Sunwoo could even react, they were kissing. 

Chanhee's lips were soft and tasted like watermelon, sweet. Their kiss didn't last very long. There were no tongues, no crashing teeth together. Chanhee's hands were placed on Sunwoo's cheeks while the latter was holding Chanhee's waist and they just kissed, basking in the other's presence. There were no fireworks, no butterflies storming in Sunwoo's stomach... But he felt warm. And happy. Probably the happiest in a long time. 

When they let go of each other, they were both wearing the brightest smile you could ever see, their hearts pounding in their chests. 

"I should probably go now." whispered Chanhee, as if if he spoke too loud it would break the little bubble they were in. 

"Yes..." answered Sunwoo.

But they stayed again five more minutes looking at each other fondly before Chanhee finally decided to enter his home. 

"I can't wait for our next date." the pink haired boy said. 

"Me neither." 

And with this last exchange, they said goodbye to each other and each went back home, already missing the other and couldn't wait to see them again... 

Their first date wasn't anything fancy. But to them it was the most perfect first date ever. And this first date led to more others, each one of them more perfect than the last one. 

\--- 

The two young men were watching movies at Chanhee's, both laying in the older's bed, their legs intertwined together and Sunwoo's head resting on the older's chest, the latter playing with his hair. It felt nice. Sunwoo felt comfortable with Chanhee. Honestly he knew that he was already in love with him. 

"Sunwoo ?" Chanhee called him. 

He lifted up his head to look at Chanhee. 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend ?" the pink haired boy asked softly. 

Chanhee didn't prepare a fancy event to ask him to be his boyfriend like they would always do in books or movies. There was no fancy dinner. No flowers either. Anyone would say that a demand this important should not be neglected like that. But it didn't feel neglected to sunwoo, it felt just right. 

"Yes." 

And Chanhee smiled at his answer, planting a kiss on his now boyfriend's forehead. 

\--- 

They had been dating for nearly two weeks now. No one knew about them. Sunwoo had shyly asked Chanhee to keep their couple secret, not ready to confront people's judgemental eyes, and of course the pink haired boy had accepted. As long as his boyfriend felt safe, he didn't care about having to keep their couple secret. 

They were sitting in Sunwoo's living room, Chanhee having promised to help him with his homework. Chanhee being left handed while Sunwoo was right handed was useful because both of them could work while also holding hands. That's why Chanhee was caressing his boyfriend's hand with his thumb while explaining him the equation. The touch felt nice. Sunnwoo loved how soft Chanhee's hands always were. 

"Did you understand ?" Chanhee asked in a soft voice like he would always whenever sunwoo asked him to help him. 

"Yes, thanks to you." 

Chanhee smiled at him, blushing a little. Sunwoo thought that he was incredibly pretty like that, he really wanted to kiss him right now. That's why he approached a little, posing his right hand on Chanhee's left cheek. They locked eyes, both looking at each other with love and fondness. 

"What are you waiting for ? Kiss me." Chanhee teased him. 

Thus Sunwoo approached his face to Chanhee's, their foreheads touching each other. Just as he was about to finally close the gap between their lips, the sudden noise of the door opening made Sunwoo move away in a hurry. Chanhee was startled by the brown haired boy's sudden reaction but understood when he heard the voice of a woman who he supposed was Sunwoo's mother. 

"Hi darling, who is your friend ?" she asked with a kind smile. 

Sunwoo cleared his throat. To anyone Sunwoo would look normal but Chanhee knew that he was panicking. His hands were literally shaking and his voice wasn't as confident as usual.

"It's my friend, Choi Chanhee, he's one year older than me so he's helping me with my homework." 

Chanhee bowed politely and greeted the woman. 

"That's very sweet of you, I'm sure that you attract a lot of girls with your kindness." she said letting out a laugh before leaving. 

Chanhee laughed too to sound polite but he had remarked how stiff Sunwoo was. Something was off. 

"Sunwoo, I think I left my lessons in your room, why don't we go back in ?" 

Of course it was a lie and Sunwoo knew it too. Chanhee just needed to get his boyfriend in a private place to talk to him about what just had happened. 

The brown haired boy slowly nodded, still silent, and they both went to his room. Chanhee closed the door and Sunwoo sat on his chair, looking at the ground without daring to look at the other's eyes. The pink haired boy approached him and crouched down. 

"Sunwoo bub look at me please..." Chanhee said in a gentle voice. 

Reacting to the pet name, Sunwoo lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. 

"Wanna talk to me ?" Chanhee asked. 

He didn't want to bluntly ask him about the reason he reacted that way when his mother saw them together, Chanhee wanted Sunwoo to feel safe with him and not force him to talk. That was one of the main reasons Sunwoo loved him. 

"I-I'm still in closet with my parents... They don't know that-that I'm gay... And I don't know if I'll ever come out to them... Because they're pretty ho-homophobic... That's why I was so damn scared that she may have seen us nearly kiss. I-I love them. I really don't want to disappoint them..." 

Chanhee looked sadly at Sunwoo and wrapped his arms around his body. 

"Sunwoo... I'm so sorry you have to go through this situation. Is that why you don't want people to know about our relationship ?" 

He nodded and chanhee hugged him tighter. 

"Eell remember that you have me, okay ? I'll be always here for you." 

Chanhee smiled softly at Sunwoo and the latter felt like he was going to cry. Chanhee was so understanding with him. What did he do to deserve him ? 

"I love you." Sunwoo confessed, not knowing how else to express the gratitude he felt towards him. 

Chanhee was taken aback at first. It was the first time one of them were saying "I love you" to the other. But he quickly smiled at his boyfriend and pecked his lips. 

"I love you too." 

\--- 

"Who are you texting ?" 

Sunwoo jumped, nearly dropping his phone. He was responding to Chanhee's text proposing him to come to his home after school today so he didn't see his best friend, Haknyeon, arriving. 

"No-No one." Sunwoo stuttered, turning off his phone. 

But from the look he was giving him, Haknyeon didn't seem to believe him. 

"Then why were you smiling like an idiot at your phone earlier ?" he smiled, "Ooh, do you have a girlfriend ?" 

Sunwoo wanted to run away. Why was everyone always assuming that he was straight ? 

Seeing that he was not answering his questions, Haknyeon continued, "Is it Minji, the cute cheerleader ? I've seen how she look at you." 

Sunwoo had remarked too how she would always look at him like he was a full meal. She wasn't very discreet. But he was not interested in her. He was just not interested in girls in general. And was actually dating the prettiest boy ever who's name was Choi Chanhee. Thee brown haired boy wished he could say that to his best friend but he only shook his head and left. 

\--- 

"Are you okay ?" Chanhee asked him, intertwining their fingers together after they were far enough from their high school. 

Sunwoo was always shocked by how easy it was for the pink haired boy to read him. He always remarked the younger boy's shifts of mood. 

"Haknyeon asked me if I was dating Minji." 

Chanhee hummed understandably and caressed his boyfriend's hand with his thumb, waiting for him to continue. 

"I-I just wished I could tell everyone that I wasn't dating any girl but you." he sighed.

Chanhee blushed at his words and smiled softly. 

"I don't care honestly. I don't need everyone knowing that we're dating to know that you love me as much as I do." 

Sunwoo slightly hit him with his free hand, flustered by his words. Chanhee laughed, finding his reaction cute. 

"Hyung..." Sunwoo suddenly called him. 

Chanhee remarked how serious the atmosphere became and shifted all his attention to his boyfriend. 

"Do you really don't mind ? Don't you wish sometimes that you didn't need to hide our relationship, to have to wait to be far from high school to only be able to hold hands, to act as if we were only friends when we talk at school ?" 

Chanhee stopped walking. Sunwoo anxiously looked at him. What was he going to tell him ? Was he going to break up with him ? Sunwoo wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

"Stop worrying that much Sunwoo" Chanhee said softly. 

Again, the younger boy was impressed by how easy it was for Chanhee to see how anxious he was. 

"I love you. And of course I wish I could tell everyone that I'm dating the kindest, the softest and the most handsome boy ever. But because I love you, the first thing I want is you to feel safe. Because I care about you. A lot. And if for you to feel safe we have to hide our relationship, then I don't care." 

Sunwoo looked like he was about to cry. 

"Really ?" 

Chanhee chuckled, "Really." 

He squeezed sunwoo's hand. 

"Now let's go, my mom is probably wondering where I am right now." 

Sunwoo giggled and followed Chanhee. They walked in the silence for a couple minutes before Sunwoo broke the silence.

"I love you too." 

Chanhee smiled and they headed to his home. 

As soon as they entered Chanhee's house, they were welcomed by the sweet scent of a chocolate cake. The pink haired boy's mom came from the kitchen, wearing a huge smile on her face. 

"Sunwoo dear how are you ?" she took the young boy into her arms. 

Chanhee laughed. His mom would always be very affective with the younger boy whenever he would visit. 

"Hi Miss Choi, I'm doing ok. How are you?" Sunwoo asked politely. 

Chanhee always found endearing how politely Sunwoo would talk to his mom. It was a cute scene to see. 

"I'm doing great sweetheart, thanks for asking." she smiled and turned to her son, "I made chocolate cake for you two, I'll bring it to your room when it's ready." 

Chanhee nodded and took Sunwoo's hand to lead him to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed, inviting him to join him. Sunwoo sat next to his boyfriend, taking his hand again to play with his fingers. 

"I like your mom, she's sweet." 

It made chanhee smile. Sunwoo was very cute. 

"Well she likes you too. I mean it's hard not to." he added in a flirtatious tone. 

Sunwoo blushed, letting go of Chanhee's hand and pushing his shoulder with embarrassment. 

"Stop saying things like that !" he whined. 

Chanhee giggled, "You're cute." 

And then he kissed him. Kissing Chanhee was always sweet and gentle. Sunwoo felt warm and happy, a smile breaking through their kiss. 

Suddenly the door opened. Sunwoo jumped, moving back immediately. Chanhee's mom looked at them, a knowing smile on her lips. 

"Am I interrupting something?" she teased them. 

Chanhee's ears turned red from embarrassment of getting caught. Sunwoo, on the other hand, could only keep his head low, anxious of Mrs Choi's reaction. 

But she only laughed and put two pieces of chocolate cake on Chanhee's desk. 

"I knew that you two were dating since the first time you came into my house sunwoo, you really don't have to hide." she laughed. 

Chanhee only hid his face behind his hands while Sunwoo looked at the pink haired boy's mom with a surprised face. 

"You-You're not against our relationship ?" he couldn't help but ask. 

Mrs Choi frowned at his question, "Of course not ! I know that my son is gay since 9th grade. As long as you two are happy then I'm happy too." 

Sunwoo couldn't hold back his tears. Chanhee and his mom were alarmed by Sunwoo suddenly crying. But he wasn't crying out of sadness. No, he was just happy that for once in his life someone was accepting him. 

"Sunwoo are you okay?" asked Chanhee, worried. 

He sniffed, wiping his tears with his sleeve, "Yes I'm sorry. It's just... I always had to hide my sexuality to everyone. So knowing that you accept us makes me very... Very happy." 

Chanhee's mom smiled at Sunwoo and then hugged him, "Oh sweetheart, know that you'll always be loved and accepted in this house. Always." 

"She's right." Chanhee said before hugging Sunwoo too. 

And at this exact moment, Sunwoo felt safe and warm. And maybe they spent the afternoon crying and eating chocolate cake, but Sunwoo was happy. 

\--- 

"So I've heard that you're shooting your shot tomorrow ?" 

Sunwoo frowned at Eric's words, not understanding what he meant by that. 

"What are you talking about ?" he asked while lacing his shoes. 

"Drop the act ! There's rumors that you are going to confess to one of the cheerleaders if you win the match tomorrow ?" 

Sunwoo's eyes widened. What the fuck was that rumor ?! He was not going to confess to anyone, especially not to one of the cheerleaders ! 

"I bet it's Minji !" continued Eric. 

But Sunwoo wasn't listening to him anymore. Who was the one who had started those rumors ? What if chanhee believed them ? The young boy was literally shaking. 

"Sunwoo ?" Eric called him, concerned. 

"I-I don't feel so well, tell the coach that I won't practice today !" 

And sunwoo left just like that. He needed to find Chanhee. 

Knowing his schedule by heart, the brown haired boy knew that Chanhee was currently in the student council's room, probably talking about school stuffs with the other members. Sunwoo knew that he shouldn't interrupt them but he really needed to talk to his boyfriend, making sure that he knew that those rumors were fake. 

The young boy stopped in front of the door. It reminded him of the first time he had to talk to Chanhee. But now they weren't strangers no more, they were boyfriends. This thought made Sunwoo smile. He loved Chanhee so much, he didn't want to lose him. 

Slowly he opened the door, just enough to let his head peak in. Chanhee frowned when he saw his boyfriend. What was he doing here ? 

"Can I talk to you Chanhee hyung ?" he asked quietly. 

Chanhee was worried. Was everything okay ? He told the other members that it would not take long and left the room. 

"What-" 

But before he could ask the question, Sunwoo quickly pecked his lips after making sure that no one was there.

"You know that I love you right ?" 

Chanhee was even more confused. What was happening ? 

"Yes... I love you too Sunwoo. What's-" 

But he was cut again. 

"There's a rumor going on that I'm going to confess to one of the cheerleaders after my match tomorrow. But the rumor is false, I swear! I-I don't have any crush on those girls! I like you ! I don't know where-" 

It was now Chanhee's turn to interrupt Sunwoo. He giggled and softly looked at his boyfriend. 

"Sunwoo... I trust you. I don't care about those rumors because I know that you love me." he assured the younger boy.

"Really ?" 

Chanhee nodded and gestured him to come into his arms. They hugged for maybe one minute before letting go of each other. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted your reunion." apologized sunwoo.

"It's okay." he smiled at his boyfriend, "I'll go back in now." 

Sunwoo nodded and waved at Chanhee before deciding to go back home. 

\--- 

When he arrived home, Sunwoo was surprised to find his father's car in the garage, which meant that he was already there. Most of the time he would come home late and Sunwoo would not see him of the day. 

He opened the door and entered the house, searching for his parents. Sunwoo found them sitting on the couch, talking together and watching tv. His mom saw him and smiled at him. Sunwoo smiled back at her. 

"Hi honey, you're home already ?" 

He nodded, "I thought that you would finish late tonight, dad ?" 

"The meeting was canceled so we can have a family dinner tonight !" he announced. 

His mother seemed happy from that announce. She would always complain about how they never do anything together. Sunwoo, on the other hand, was not very excited at the idea of having to eat with his father. He loved him but sometimes his dad was very narrow minded and would say things that would hurt sunwoo without him even knowing. 

"That's great." Sunwoo answered without much conviction, "I'll go take a shower." 

His mother nodded while his father went back to the television. Sunwoo went to the bathroom and entered the shower, hoping that the dinner would go well... 

It wasn't going well. Sunwoo wanted to hide in his room and cry. 

"Those f*gs were protesting in front of the building again. I wish they would choose another place than in front of where I work. They disgust me. If they don't have rights, it's for a reason." 

Sunwoo felt a knot tying around his neck. He wanted to scream to his dad, tell him to stop being homophobic, that gay people weren't disgusting, that he wasn't disgusting... But he only kept quiet, trying to eat and block the conversation... 

\--- 

Sunwoo was feeling like shit the next day. He had spent the night crying hidden in his bed. He wished that his parents would accept him, love him the way he was, because he couldn't change himself, he couldn't change who he loved no matter how much he tried. 

The young boy didn't feel like playing the match today, but he had to, for the team. So he tied his shoes and joined his teammates. At least Chanhee was there in the crowd to cheer him up. And he was going to spend the night at his home after so he had something to look forward to. 

The coach made a little inspirational speech like everytime, Sunwoo shook the hand of the other captain and the match started. 

It was a tight match between the two teams. All the players were tired and just wanted the match to stop. But Sunwoo really wanted to win. Whenever Chanhee was watching, he couldn't help but want to make the older proud of him. 

The brown haired boy got the ball. It was near the end of the match, only few minutes left. Sunwoo wanted to goal. He needed to. So with his last bit of strength that was left, he scored the last point of his team, making them winners of the match. Sunwoo was wearing an immense smile on his face. He looked at Chanhee and couldn't help but smile more when he saw the pure look of joy in the other boy. 

"You nailed it !" Eric complimented him. 

Sunwoo beamed at the praise, "Thanks !" 

"I mean he kinda had to !" said another one of his teammates.

Sunwoo frowned at his words, not understanding what he meant. But then he remembered. If he won, he would have to confess to one of the cheerleaders. Sunwoo tried to explain that it was just rumors but the whole school was already silent, waiting for him to speak. He met the eyes of Minji who were full of expectation. 

Sunwoo gulped. He really wanted to run away. But he couldn't. He felt like crying. Why was everything so damn complicated ?! Sunwoo just wanted to leave and cuddle with Chanhee all night ! 

"We're waiting !" screamed someone.

"Is that true that you're in love with one of the cheerleaders ?" screamed another person. 

"Of course it's true !" screamed one of his teammates.

Sunwoo couldn't believe his ears. Why was he talking in his place ? His head hurt, he just wanted to go to Chanhee. 

"Which one is the girl you like ?" 

"Tell us !" 

The questions continued but Sunwoo wasn't listening anymore. He just wanted to leave. 

Seeing that he wasn't answering any question, people started to leave. His teammates seemed disappointed. 

"What the fuck sunwoo ! Why didn't you confess ?!" 

"Did you see Minji, she seemed so disappointed !" 

"Did you chicken out ?" 

He put his hands on his head and snapped at them, annoyed, "I don't have a crush on any cheerleaders, leave me alone !" 

And then he left. Tears were running down his cheeks. He wanted to see Chanhee. He needed to see him. Sunwoo stopped behind a wall, sobbing into his hands.

"Sunwoo !" 

He turned around, sobbing harder when he saw his boyfriend's worried face. Chanhee hugged him tight, letting him cry into his arms. 

"Let's go ?" 

Sunwoo only nodded while Chanhee took him away from all those judgmental people.

\--- 

The brown haired boy was now laying on his boyfriend's bed, his head on the latter's lap. Chanhee was caressing Sunwoo's cheeks with his thumbs, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Are you feeling better ?" he asked slowly.

Sunwoo nodded, "Thank you." 

Chanhee's smile widened and he softly kissed the younger. Sunwoo's heart was beating like crazy, Chanhee always had this effect on him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell everyone that I didn't have a crush on any girl because I am dating you and you're the only one in my eyes..." Sunwoo whispered, feeling like crying again. 

"Sunwoo..." Chanhee gestured the younger boy to sit so that they would face each other, "I love you" he cupped his cheeks, "And I don't care about anyone knowing that we're together. As long as you feel safe. I just wished that they would not bother you like that..." 

Chanhee pouted and Sunwoo couldn't help but peck his lips. The older boy smiled. 

"Chanhee, as long as I am with you, I feel safe." 

Chanhee's smile widened and they kissed again. And maybe people only stopped asking questions about his love life one month later. Maybe he still had to hide his relationship to everyone. Maybe he still had to listen to his parent's homophobic words. But he had Chanhee. And as long as Chanhee was there, Sunwoo knew that he was going to be okay. Because Chanhee was his safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, I really hope that you enjoyed the story ! If you wanna give me your feedback please don't hesitate to comment or talk to me on my twt @chanheethereal_ !
> 
> I really wanted to write a secret relationship au because I'm a big lover of this trope but a lot of time the closeted one is always forced to come out to the whole school. And as a closeted lesbian myself I know how hard it can be to be out and proud, especially if your parents don't support you. That's why I wrote this short fic. Please don't ever feel pressured to come out, you're totally valid even if you're still in the closet ♡
> 
> Thanks again for reading my story !


End file.
